


Christmas Carols

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Merry Christmas, and the akakuro isn't super romantic?, because they're kids again, it's rated Gen because they're kids lol, kuroko is christmas caroling, they're kids again, this is a day late but what do i care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: Tetsuya is Christmas caroling with his classmates when he comes across the home of Akashi Shiori and her son.





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/gifts).



Tetsuya sniffled, aching nose poking out over the edge of his scarf. The cold of winter bit at their cheeks, though thankfully the wind wasn't blowing too hard that day. A group of elementary school children shuffled through the snow, eyes squinting in determination against the momentary breeze.

"Alright, everyone." Hyuuga's tone was bored. He held back a yawn. "Stay together now."

Aomine had already sprinted forward to the next house, pressing the doorbell with a little too much vigor. It was a nice house, with a brick front and two stories. Before Tetsuya could notice anymore, the dark wood door swung open to reveal a woman with dark reddish hair.

Without prompting, the five little boys broke into song, their voices forming the charming harmony that only children could produce. As they sang, a young boy with bright red hair peeked at them from inside the house. Tetsuya squinted jealously him. He was dressed in warm red pajamas and lit by the glow of the fireplace, whereas Tetsuya was quaking with cold even as he sang the carol. As the song drew to a close, the boy snuck forward.

“Mama, who is that?” he asked.

“Oh!” The woman waved to the boy to step forward. “It’s some carolers. Come and greet them.”

The boy slowly came forward, his shoulders hunching against the cold that was coming into the house. He crossed his arms, trying to look authoritative but coming off as chilly, his hands cupped around his arms.

“Hello,” he said, chin lifted defiantly. “I am Akashi Seijuro.”

The woman seemed to be holding back giggles as she looked down at him. “And I’m his mother,” she said, turning back to the group. “Akashi Shiori. Won’t you all come in and have a cup of hot chocolate? It seems awfully cold outside.”

Five sets of hopeful eyes fixated on Hyuuga, who shifted uncomfortably. “Well…” he hedged, not wanting to seem rude. The stares of the children turned into little laser beams.

“We just moved into the neighborhood and Seijuro doesn’t know any of the kids yet. It would be nice if he could get to know them a little before school starts,” Shiori pressed.

“Well… alright." Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! Come in." Shiori gestured excitedly, walking backwards. "Seijuro, show our guests to the living room."

The kids filed into the entryway, politely taking their boots off at the door. Hyuuga was beginning to look like he was regretting this as he helped a kid untie their laces.

"This way."

Tetsuya turned: the little boy was staring at him, his gaze so even and calm it almost seemed cold. He gestured to Tetsuya, stepping back. Tetsuya followed him silently, glancing behind him to make sure the others were following. Kagami and Himuro trailed after him. Kise was whining as Hyuuga struggled with the zipper on his winter coat, Aomine snickering at them. Suppressing a sigh, Tetsuya turned back and followed Seijuro into the next room. There were comfy chairs arranged around a fireplace, a coffee table in the center.

Shiori rushed into the room, distributing hot chocolate.

"Thank goodness I was already making tea before you boys decided to stop in," she said, "or it would have taken forever for the water to heat up."

The kids took held the cups of hot chocolate like holy treasure, pressing their fingers to it and holding their faces in its steam to warm up. While they were distracted, Seijuro circled around to peer at Tetsuya.

"You look like my dog," Seijuro said abruptly, staring at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya stiffened, insulted.

"If you come with me upstairs I'll show him to you," Seijuro continued. "I'm not supposed to let him downstairs when we have guests."

Tetsuya hesitated. "I don't think I should separate from the group." He glanced at Hyuuga, who was slurping his hot chocolate in the corner.

"It'll only take five minutes." Seijuro tugged on his hand. "Come on. He has blue eyes like you – he's one of a kind."

After momentary resistance, Tetsuya allowed himself to be pulled upstairs. Seijuro's room was at the end of the hall. Two of its walls had windows opening up to the small yard around the house. A shogi board sat on a low table in front of a shelf of books against the wall. Under the bed, a wet black nose poked out, snuffling.

"Come here," Seijuro said, his tone softer than before. Tetsuya watched as his face lit up with a soft happiness as the dog wriggled out from under the bed, running towards him excitedly. Seijuro scooped him up, tail thwacking against his side, and wrangled him so he was facing Tetsuya.

"See? Look," he said. The dog had wide blue eyes that matched Tetsuya's, even down to their blank expression. It was a black and white Shiba dog, its tail curly and ears that perked up at Tetsuya.

"Oh," Tetsuya said, surprised. "It really does look like me."

"Do you want to pet him?" Seijuro held out the dog expectantly.

Tetsuya reached forward slowly, wary of the white fangs that were visible when the dog panted. Sure enough, when his hand was about to touch the dog's head, it snapped up and-

Licked him, its slobber getting all over his hand.

" _Ugh._ " Tetsuya jerked his hand back, wiping it reflexively on his pants. A light laugh came from Seijuro, surprising Tetsuya. He looked up to see Seijuro's eyes narrowing with mirth until he almost looked foxlike.

"He likes you," Seijuro said, still smiling. Tetsuya felt a fluttery feeling in his chest, flushing lightly.

He ended up spending more time there than he intended, letting Seijuro show him his favorite books and his shogi board – custom made, he declared proudly, a gift from his mother. Tetsuya held the dog, slowly warming to him as he curled into a ball in his lap.

"Seijuro, what did you want for din- oh." Shiori looked at the two of them with a book open between them, mouth making a small "o" of shock. "You're still here?"

A jolt of panic shot through Tetsuya. He flew up, the dog rolling out of his lap in a squeaking heap. "Where is everyone?"

"They moved on a while ago," Shiori said, surprised. "I guess they must have forgotten you."

Tetsuya's heart was thumping. Quickly, he tried to remember the route back home, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Don't worry!" Shiori held up her hand comfortingly. "I can drive you home. Do you know where your address?"

Tetsuya shook his head, tears springing to his eyes.

"That's alright! What about your phone number?" Tetsuya shook his head again, tears rolling down his cheeks in hot streaks.

"Don't cry." Shiori knelt down, rubbing his arms as if to warm him up. "It'll be alright. We'll get you back soon enough. For now, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Tetsuya nodded his head shakily. Next to him, Seijuro looked stricken.

"Alright. What sounds good? I was going to make nabe. Do you like nabe?"

Tetsuya nodded, sniffling. He was beginning to feel embarrassed about having cried in front of Seijuro.

"Then I'll make some dinner and we'll work on finding your parents. You'll be back home soon," Shiori said brightly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tetsuya's voice quavered. He stared at the ground, cheeks flushing in shame.

"You're being very brave," Shiori said. "Let me get you some tissues and we'll clean up your face. Seijuro," she sent a significant look his way. Seijuro's eyes were widening in panic.

"Uh. Do you want to hold the dog?" He picked the dog up again, holding it out to Tetsuya. Tetsuya shrugged, staring at the ground.

"Okay," Seijuro said, a little defeated. He looked around the room for something to cling to. "Here, sit down." He gestured at the bed.

Tetsuya held still. "That's alright," he said morosely.

After a bit of directionless hand waving, Seijuro just grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed. He shoved the dog into Tetsuya's lap. "Take him," he commanded.

The dog scrambled on top of Tetsuya, his blunt claws seeking purchase. Tetsuya giggled at the ticklish sensation, then stilled, his face becoming solemn again. A tense moment passed. Seijuro lunged, his fingers formed into small claws that lightly tickled Tetsuya's sides until he was shrieking " _No_ " and giggling uncontrollably, squirming on the bed like a worm in a puddle.

"Sorry, I had to make a few calls-" Shiori stopped in the doorway. "What are you two doing?"

Seijuro straightened up immediately. "Nothing," he said, suppressing a giggle.

Shiori smiled at the two of them. "Well, here are your tissues," she said, handing them to Tetsuya. He quickly wiped his face. "I called the police. They'll be coming to pick you up soon."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in terror.

"But don't worry! I'll be there the whole time to make sure you get home safely. You're not in any trouble." She patted Tetsuya's head soothingly. "It's all going to be alright."

"Okay," Tetsuya said, calming down somewhat.

Soon enough, the police showed up, speaking to Shiori at the front of the house.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" they asked Tetsuya, and after he nodded they mostly left him alone, speaking to Shiori. Seijuro watched all of this interestedly.

The police were able to pull up the address from one of Tetsuya's parents. After another short talk with the police, Shiori piled Seijuro and Tetsuya into her car and followed the police to Tetsuya's home. He felt a rush of relief at the sight of the house, now sure he wasn't going to be lost forever.

"Thank you," Tetsuya said politely, unbuckling.

"Wait," Shiori said, pulling the car over. "I should go inside and talk to your parents. They must have been worried."

"No," Tetsuya said. "They're not home."

"Oh!" Shiori's eyebrows flew up at that. "Still, that boy that was baby-sitting you must be worried."

"I don't think they noticed." Tetsuya put his hand on the doorknob and pulled, clumsily pushing the door out with his childish strength. "Thank you," he said politely before hopping out.

"Mama, can we adopt him?" he heard as he shut the door, and smiled privately to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ehueuhuehuehuehuheuheuheuehuheuheuheuheuheuheuhuhuheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh  
> For Of_Lights_And_Shadows, hope you liked it!!


End file.
